The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to frames for such implements.
Implement frames for tillage and seeding equipment often include main frames which are assembled from half-sections for shipping and connected during final machine assembly. The frames are split, and transverse ranks supported from fore-and-aft tubes include abutting connectors which are bolted together to form the main frame. If an additional rank is needed extending between the fore-and-aft tubes to support tools or other hardware, apertured end plates are typically welded to a tube, and the welded plates are then connected to the fore-and-aft tubes using U-bolts. Other attachment methods may also be used, but the presently available structures usually require manufacture, shipping and assembly of extra parts. These parts, which are usually attached by the dealer at a specified location on the frame, add cost and complexity to the frame and increase assembly time.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved split frame construction for an agricultural implement frame. It is another object to provide such a frame construction which overcomes the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved implement frame construction for adding an additional rank. It is a further object to provide such a construction which is particularly useful with split frames.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved split frame construction with an additional rank which has fewer parts, is less expensive and is easier to assemble than at least most previously available frame constructions.
A transverse rank particularly useful with implement split frame construction includes first and second transversely extending tubular members connected to the fore-and-aft tubes on first and second halves of the frame. The locations of the first and second tubular members on the respective fore-and-aft tubes are staggered, and the tubular members are long enough to overlap. When the frame halves are assembled, the rear face of the forwardmost member abuts the forward face of the rearmost member. The two tubular members are then bolted together at the overlapping portions.
The overlapping design is simple, inexpensive, and easy to assemble. The number of parts that have to be shipped to the dealer and dealer assembly time are reduced compared to at least most previously available structures for split frame construction.